The Green Dress
by littlesecret84
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen cross paths one evening. This will be a night that he never forgets.


**This is my first o/s. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**The Green Dress**

Isabella Swan

I'm not really going as anything tonight, but I will wear the dress. And I will wear the beautiful emerald ring that belonged to my grandmother, as well as the gold cuff I purchased just for tonight with the money I have been saving since I started working three years ago. I will part my hair on the side and put it up, and I will wear some dramatic eye makeup.

I found the dress at a vintage store in New York, back when I thought I had a chance. Long, emerald green silk. Spaghetti straps, a high-front slit, longer in the back with a flowing train. It leaves my back completely exposed. It's tight, very tight over my stomach and around my hips.

In twenty minutes I am meeting Jane and Kate at the bar for their annual Halloween party. I would be attending any other year, so why not this year? I slip on gold vintage t-strap pumps and take a final look at the dress.

It's going to look breathtaking in the wind when I'm out on the cliffs later tonight.

Edward Cullen

I like girls with pretty names. Last week in Chicago it was a Rosalie. All golden hair and big blue eyes with perfect skin. I was going to fuck her right before, but her voice was unpleasant and she kept talking and talking and I thought quick and easy would be best, but wouldn't it be wonderful to see bright red running down her white shirt? Now I don't usually enjoy using sharp objects-things get messy and I really liked the grey shirt I was wearing that night, but once the idea of the red and the white started playing in my head I couldn't help myself. Pretty Rosalie with the pretty name. A shame. I should have just fucked her right before.

Tonight we have a Bella.

Isabella Swan

Two more hours. Maybe I should just leave now, but I make plans and I stick to them, and I had planned on drinking champagne tonight and I had planned on staying until one.

"Bella, you can at least try to enjoy yourself."

I order my champagne, noticing how Kate and Jane look away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Bella, you can't afford that. Do you know what you just ordered? Tell him you changed your mind before you embarrass all of us!"

"Relax, I can afford it. Don't mind me, you guys should go dance."

Slutty Nurse and Horny Schoolgirl exchange looks, stare at me for a few seconds, and walk away.

I take my first sip of champagne and sigh. I take my second, third sips and can't stop giggling. Absurd. This whole thing is completely absurd. I notice the tall man with eyes that match the color of the dress staring at me. I giggle again and he looks surprised. Then angry.

I wonder if the skirt of the dress is going to look like wings when I fall, opening in the front and flying back.

Edward Cullen

They called her Bella and walked away. Now Bella is all alone drinking champagne in a ball gown surrounded by drunk hicks in their cheap costumes. Bella has beautiful lips and tiny, slender hands. Bella has small, perky tits and a long, white neck.

_Taking me between those perfect lips._

_Clawing at me with those hands._

_Nipples between my teeth._

_And that neck…_

Bella must be getting drunk, even though she has taken exactly three sips of champagne. She looks at me and giggles. I'm not sure what she thinks is so funny. I'm not sure she will be giggling for much longer. I think it's about time I said hello.

"I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Don't waste your time. I'm only around for another two hours."

"That's more than plenty of time for what I had in mind."

"And what's that?" she asks.

"A dance, maybe two."

_And then I fuck you twice up against a tree. Once because I want to, the second to make up for my mistake with Rosalie. _

"Do I look like I would get up and dance here?"

"You don't look like you should be here at all."

"Oh, I know. Just two more hours."

She turns her back to me and plays with her bracelet, a large, ugly object that looks too expensive. But then Bella looks expensive. Bella is a mystery. I run a finger up her spine and she shivers, gasps.

"I'm sure you made a grand entrance in your little outfit," I whisper against her neck.

"No, but I plan on making a grand exit."

Her voice is steady, calm. I think about the meaning behind her words.

"Make one, with me."

She immediately turns to face me. I know fear when I see it, and the expression on her face is not fear. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I'll take it. I wonder what fear looks like on Bella's face.

Rosalie's nostrils had flared, her mouth was wide open, like her eyes. She wasn't just afraid, she was angry. It was not fun to watch, but I had to watch, she deserved that much.

What about the one before Rosalie? I don't remember her name. Leah? Lena? Lisa? Pretty unforgettable. There were tears. It took too long. There was sex, but it was unsatisfying. I had to flip her around and take her ass. She liked that. Too bad she cried later on.

"You can't come with me."

Little Bella looks so serious.

"Come with you where?"

"Where I'm going after this party."

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

"No." She shakes her head. "You can't."

"Perhaps I can drop you off, at least."

Looking pensive, she removes three hundred dollar bills from her purse and places them on the bar.

"Okay."

My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I follow her out the bar. She stops once, looks around for a few seconds, then starts walking again with her head held high. Her skirt billows perfectly with each step she takes. Her ass is tight and round, and I want to watch the green silk slide off it, exposing more white flesh in the moonlight. It's a pity that her chest will be scarred when I push her face-forward against the tree.

_You don't have to do that – take care of this one. You want her grunting, moaning, happy, coming until the very last minute. Maybe even saying your name. You said you wanted her to have your cock between those lips, and that's not something you would allow just anyone to do. This one is special. You should taste her. Take your time and make it sweeter than the ones before. The end won't be any different, either way._

She stops and looks up at me.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Have you been to the cliffs at night?"

_Cliffs, Edward? What happened to the tree?_

I realize that I want to see her there, the wind in her hair and her dress behind her, exposing those legs.

For a split second, she looks startled. "You want to go to the cliffs?"

"Only if you do."

"We'll take my car," she decides.

"As you wish."

We jump into an old truck and I wonder if she'd object to my hand on her thigh.

"Happy Halloween…"

"Isabella."

"Isabella. But your friends call you Bella."

"My _friends._"

I am not her friend.

"Is this your costume?" I ask.

"It's a dress."

"Your friends were in costume."

"Is this _your _costume?"

"No, but I'm in disguise."

I place my hand on her thigh and she doesn't react. The front of her dress falls open and I decide to take a chance. I move so that I'm facing towards her, and bring my other hand to her thigh, placing it higher and sliding it up until I feel her.

"Nothing."

She stares straight ahead. The only reaction she has is between her thighs, where my fingers meet an unprecedented amount of wetness. I touch, and play, and hear her breaths get deeper, until the car stops and she turns to me.

"We're here."

Pushing her back towards the window, I hook a finger inside her.

"This is what I want."

I expect her eyes to close, her head to fall back, but she keeps staring at me.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

She points towards the water. I remove my hand and follow her out. She takes her bag with her, and before I can comment on how odd and absurd that is, considering where we are and what we are about to do, she flings it over the cliff, and takes a deep breath.

Oh.

"Two hours, Isabella?"

"Just over an hour now."

"Is this the place I couldn't follow you to?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let me?"

"I thought you wanted to see my grand exit."

"I would have seen it anyway."

"Oh."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Does it have to be tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I stick to my plans."

"And me?"

"You looked so lonely at the bar."

_I _looked lonely at the bar. She pitied _me_.

"I came for a reason, Isabella."

She nods.

My hands reach for her shoulders and run up and down her arms a few times. She is cold. I consider tearing the thin straps of her dress and immediately covering her nipples with my mouth, but I want her in the dress when I taste her. I get on my knees and spread hers apart. Like she is my last meal, or my first meal in days. I attack her and can't let go. My tongue takes on a life of its own; nothing has ever felt softer against my cheek. I rub my nose against her, my lips. It's less about her pleasure than my own, breathing, living Isabella until she is no more. Nevertheless, she must be pleased, because her low whimpers and tiny moans are incredibly loud in the silent night.

When she cries out and I know we are done, I stand up and wipe my face with my arm. I smile, thinking that I will have her scent on more than one part of me after she is gone. It's time to take off her dress, and remembering my earlier fascination with her ass, I turn her around until she is slightly bent, clutching the side of the truck. I hook a finger into each strap and snap, they are gone. The dress is too tight and doesn't fall off, I have to ease it down her hips, and for the second time tonight I find myself on my knees, covering her ass with kisses, biting her fleshiest parts.

She turns to me and looks down, her expression one of worry.

"We're going to put the dress back on later," she tells me.

"Of course."

Tonight is your night, Isabella.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Isabella, unless you have any objections?"

She remains silent, but there is a subtle movement of her hips towards me.

"I'm not going to use anything, given the circumstances."

Again, nothing.

So quiet, so sweet. How I would love for her to drop to her knees in front of me and make this night even more memorable.

_Suggest it._

I promised her I'd fuck her first.

I bend her forward and pull her towards me by her hips. I feel a chill go through my body when my lips meet her neck. Soft, long, beautiful neck. My hands quickly undo my pants and I look down at my boots with their distinctive yellow stitching around the sole, my pants now hanging loose around my legs. I have been so incredibly hard from the moment I saw her walk into the bar. One thrust and I fill her completely. My hand releases her hip and comes back down hard, smacking her once, hearing her loud gasp. She pushes back against me, signaling that she wants more, and I comply. My teeth drag across her shoulder, they bite, they nibble, they destroy. I pinch her nipples hard. I pull her head back by her hair, suck on her neck repeatedly, wondering how quickly the mark will appear, and how long it will last. Her cries are no longer restrained, she is no longer holding back. I brought her back to life, and yet I want to fuck every last breath out of her.

Her head turns and I look straight into her eyes. So pretty. So big. So round. I almost don't want to see the fear. I almost don't want to see the light shut off behind them.

Almost.

Two fingers gently push her cheek so that she is looking away again. My movements become more vigorous, I am pounding into her, and her yes's and her pleas quickly make me lose control. She swivels her hips and moves against me and she's so warm, so tight, so good. I thrust and simultaneously pull her roughly against me three times as I come, her violent spasms making it that much sweeter.

She sighs when I pull out. I immediately want back in. Some of me drips down her thigh and I wipe it off with my hand. She shivers against me again, or maybe she is just cold. I pull up my pants, keeping them unbuttoned, and pick her dress up off the ground, pulling it back over her hips. I watch her as she tries to hold it up against her chest. The straps are ruined, but I tie tiny knots to help keep the dress in place.

She looks towards the water, which we can't see. I expect her steps towards the edge to be tentative, but they are anything but. I stop her and hold her hand for a second before realizing how warm it is, how good it feels. I let it go and grab her arms instead.

"You are too pretty, your body is too precious to be broken on the rocks."

She tilts her head to the side and considers this.

"What do you suggest?"

"Kiss me."

"Is your kiss lethal?"

"We'll just have to see."

Isabella and I sit on the cold ground, side by side. I turn to her, and she is a vision in her wrinkled deep green dress, her hair messy and wild, makeup smudged around her eyes. She moves closer to me, eager to put her mouth on mine. I brush my lips against hers twice before I let them stay there, moving slowly, feeling her mouth open slightly, tasting her once more. My right hand goes to her neck and I hold her, rubbing her throat with my thumb. Slowly I lay her down beside me on her back and straddle her, kissing her more deeply, feeling myself grow hard again. Her legs spread under me, and before I know it I am inside her, holding a graceful leg up and placing it over my shoulder, my free hand flat on her chest, pushing, thrusting over and over and over. No one will ever do this to her again. She arches her back, seeks more of me, and I'm deeper and she's alive, so alive, and the euphoria on her face is of the kind that few people experience in their lifetime. And as I come inside her maddeningly tight, wet cunt I know that if given the choice, I would do this many, many times and let her live to see another day.

She is breathless and so I let her catch her breath before I lean down to kiss her again. I place my hands on either side of the neck, caressing, adoring, as I greedily consume the first kisses I have received in years. Her lips are soft, her tongue is delightful. Her neck is so delicate, breakable. She throws a quick glance towards the water and I realize it's time. My hands tighten around her neck as I continue to kiss her, and I can tell that she too hasn't felt anything against her lips for quite some time. Tighter and tighter until her body is thrashing under mine. Her pulse quickens and I feel it under my hands. I wait for the fear but it never really comes. The euphoria has subsided, and it has been replaced with a deep curiosity, a look of wonder. Her body fights me but her lips respond until they can respond no longer. With my kiss I have literally taken her breath away, all her breaths away, and I stop only when her body relaxes under mine.

Isabella is a vision lying down across the rocks, the dress spread out around her, pale skin in the moonlight, her ring, and her big bracelet, and shiny shoes. I crouch down beside her and tear a small piece of fabric from the front of her dress, and carefully place it in my pocket. As exhilarating as the end was, it killed me to lose her kiss.

This is one I will remember.

**Thank you WriteOnTime, Jadedandboring, and Kassiah for all your guidance and help. **


End file.
